poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot 2
Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot 2 is an upcoming sequel to Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The start of the movie flashes back to 1962 when Benny becomes Benny "the Jet" Rodriguez. The main part of the movie is set in 1972, ten years after the events of The Sandlot. New kids have moved into the neighborhood of San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles. They have started playing baseball in the sandlot. The previous kids have all grown up and moved away. A young boy named Johnnie Smalls, the little brother of Scott Smalls (the first film's protagonist), has heard the legend of "The Great Fear," (a beastly mutated dog, as he puts it when he later on tells the group about the beast) owned by Mr. Mertle, who lives behind the Sandlot. David Durango (Max-Lloyd Jones) is the leader of the boys. Behind the Sandlot; next to Mr. Mertle's home lives the Goodfairer family. Hayley Goodfairer (Samantha Burton), the daughter and her two friends befriend the other boys at first in a census to share the Sandlot, but their relationship burgeons potently into a friendship when they find themselves in a big problem with the beast next door, despite Hayley calling David a little baby, and David calling Hayley a spoiled brat. The next day, David and his friends Mac, Tarqell, Saul, and Saul's deaf little brother Sammy (referred to as "Fingers"), repeatedly demand Johnnie to tell the girls to leave the sandlot, but they keep refusing. Johnnie then suggests that they share the sandlot. The others agree but David doesn't feel good with the idea. Although since the girls are amazing at playing ball, he plans to make a deal with them; that they have to be on their team, they agree. Friday afternoon, the kids play a game with a little league team. But when the team captain, Singleton (Reece Thompson), hits Hayley in the stomach for playing with them, David responds by punching Singleton in the face and forces him to leave, but not before telling him that the sandlot is theirs forever. One day, when Mac gets an aluminum baseball bat, he hits the ball over the junk wall and afterward they try to retrieve it. But just when they were about to cross over through a passage in the fence, Johnnie stops them and tells them the story of "The Great Fear": how it was born to bite and was different from its sibling puppies. There was a boy who loved the comic book hero named Rapid Rocket, and believed he ran as fast as him. On his first day of school, he went past Mr. Mertle's house (who forgot to lock the back gate where the Great Fear was), and The Great Fear got out and chased the boy. It was unknown what happened to him after he was cornered by "The Great Fear." Soon afterward, a wall made of assorted junk was built. Ever since, if anything went over the fence, nothing would ever come out. The main conflict comes when Johnnie accidentally launches a model Space Shuttle. The model was built by Hayley's father, a NASA engineer. It was said to be the future of NASA. Unfortunately, Mr. Goodfarier's rocket lands in Mr. Mertle's back yard (home of the "Great Fear"). Hayley along with everyone else frantically try many things to get it back, including hiring the boy called "The Retriever" (Griffin Reilly Evans), but every time he fails, and decides to retire and go home. Then, just like Benny Rodriguez from the first movie, David decided to go over the wall himself to retrieve the rocket. Here it is revealed that the little boy from the story who was bitten by "The Great Fear" was David. He retrieves it and escapes the Great Fear's yard. The Sandlot kids soon find out (just like The Beast) The Great Fear got loose. David then hops on his bike and rides out of the sandlot. The Great Fear then chases after David. David then goes through a construction site, and then David gets off his bike and runs back to the sandlot. David hops over the junk wall back to Mr. Mertle's yard and falls through the tunnel that Mac used to try to get the rocket back. The dog knocks over the wall and saves David from suffocating. When David defeats the dog, it's revealed that the dog's real name is Goliath. After that the kids can be seen running to the sandlot because Goliath got away and realize that he only wanted to get out to see his girlfriend dog, Tiny, who was also behind a fence. As all the kids are leaving, Hayley and David share a kiss and Mr. Mertle decides to not build a new fence because he's tired of kids thinking he's grouchy. In the final moments of the movie the narrator tells what happened to all the sandlot kids. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Ttark guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Garfield films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Ice Age films, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, the Star Wars films, the Aladdin films, the Pokémon films, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, The Lion King films, Digimon: The Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Mickey Mouse films, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with The Sandlot 2, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film with not only the same guest stars as originally planned, but also with Littlefoot and his friends as additional guest stars instead. *The storyline concludes in Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot: Heading Home. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sports Films Category:Baseball films Category:Sequel films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Non-Disney crossovers